<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Worst Patient by Rubymoon_Snape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018285">The Worst Patient</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape'>Rubymoon_Snape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thundercats (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bengali/Pumyra - Freeform, F/M, Injured Pumyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no worse patient than a doctor. Pumyra is severely injured and must spend time in bed at Cats' Lair. She keeps trying to leave, so Tygra calls Bengali at The Tower of Omens and asks if he'll come help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bengali/Pumyra (Thundercats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Worst Patient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats (1985).</p>
<p>Author Note: This is Bengali/Pumyra.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Worst Patient" </p>
<p>Pumyra wanted to growl. She didn't like being idle or being confined, and she was currently both. She had been severely injured battling the Luna-Taks and had been taken to Cats' Lair to recover under Tygra's watchful eye.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for the tiger, Pumyra had attempted to leave on multiple occasions but had been caught each time and put back into the bed. Even the threat of being strapped to the bed didn't keep Pumyra still. Perhaps it was because she knew Tygra didn't actually mean it.</p>
<p>However, Tygra knew he would try almost anything to get the puma to stay put, because she needed to rest whether she believed it or not. He had one idea that might actually work. He entered the control room and opened a channel to the Tower of Omens.</p>
<p>"Tower of Omens, this is Cats' Lair. Come in, Tower of Omens."</p>
<p>"This is the Tower of Omens. What is it, Tygra? Is Pumyra okay?"</p>
<p>Tygra smiled at Bengali's question. "Bengali, you're just the cat I need. Pumyra is refusing to stay put. Perhaps if you keep her company, she'll be more likely to rest."</p>
<p>"I will be right there. Tower of Omens out."</p>
<p>The channel closed, and Tygra sat back with a sigh. He knew calling in Bengali was sort of a mean trick. Pumyra and Bengali were mates and couldn't resist listening to each other. However, Tygra had truly exhausted every other option before he called Bengali.</p>
<p>He sighed and stood up. He had to check on his patient. Hopefully, she hadn't tried to make a break for it in his absence. However, he could make out voices as he neared Pumyra's room.</p>
<p>"Where do you think you are going, Pumyra? You're supposed to be resting."</p>
<p>"I've been doing nothing but resting, Cheetara."</p>
<p>"That's not what Tygra's been telling us. You've been quite difficult."</p>
<p>"I..." the puma trailed off, unable to lie about the situation.</p>
<p>Cheetara wrapped an arm around the younger female's shoulders and led her back into her room. Tygra shook his head. He was glad he had called in Bengali. It seemed like Pumyra was set against resting.</p>
<p>"Tygra, ho!"</p>
<p>Tygra smiled at the approaching white tiger. "Bengali, ho!"</p>
<p>"Is she inside?" Bengali gestured to the nearby room.</p>
<p>Tygra nodded. "Cheetara just escorted her back inside."</p>
<p>Bengali shook his head. "She dislikes being idle, but I will get her to rest. Leave it to me."</p>
<p>Tygra patted Bengali on his shoulder. "Good luck."</p>
<p>Bengali entered the room and growled lowly, which did catch the two females' attention.</p>
<p>"Bengali?"</p>
<p>"Pumyra, why do you keep leaving? You know you need to rest to recover."</p>
<p>"I can't sit still, 'Gali. You know that."</p>
<p>"And you know you need to or do you not want to return to the Tower?" Bengali knew it wasn't right to even suggest that Pumyra didn't want to return to the Tower of Omens, but it was the only other way to get her to agree to stay put.</p>
<p>Pumyra gasped in outrage. "How could you <em>say</em> that? You <em>know</em> that I want to come back!"</p>
<p>"I know that, Pumy," Bengali purred to her. He bent over and placed his forehead against hers. "So, rest and recover, so you can come back to me."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>